


A Tad Overconfident

by GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd/pseuds/GigoloQuasimodoThe2nd
Summary: Mia finds herself a bit in over her head, and as a result, pays the ultimate price.





	A Tad Overconfident

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the terrible names. But anyways, this won the poll, so... here we are! This was a fan suggestion from some time ago, and I hope that I've done something satisfactory with the idea! I'll likely do a second chapter, possibly including Mist and Titania as they come looking for Mia... only to get captured themselves and forced to join their ally in this new life.
> 
> Also, we are currently nine hours away from Three Houses launching here (My local store refused to do a midnight release ;-;), so I wanted to get this out before that happened... because I can assure you, I will not get ANYTHING done for several days, perhaps even a week or two, lol.

Perhaps it had been foolish to take on so many foes at once, Mia realized. 

Always looking to test her skills and to find her ‘true nemesis’, Mia had been known to challenge people at random, or to even go out of her way seeking a fight. She’d come across a group of bandits during her most recent excursion away from camp, though it seemed she was in over her head. 

She’d fought multiple enemies off before, being more than capable to handle two, one time even three assailants at once. But after picking a fight with the three men she’d found, two more of their comrades joined in, totalling five large and burly men in total, all outclassing her in both size and strength. 

One moment her sword was firmly in her grasp, ready to be brought down upon her current target. The next, it was flying through the air, clattering to the ground several yards away, leaving the girl defenseless.

"Looks like yer not as good as ya thought, huh girlie?" One of the bandits taunted, a toothy grin showing as he spoke. 

"Shit…" Mia muttered under her breath, eyes growing wide with fear as she kept her gaze focused on the encroaching bandits, the four men slowly closing in… 

Wait, weren't there five before?

Suddenly, she was on the ground, a throbbing pain on the back of her head as the rest of the men laughed. She could barely find it within her to move, her vision slowly fading to darkness as they all closed in around her. 

"Git 'er back to camp and tied up… we'll make use of 'er later." He ordered while lowering his club, his voice deep and commanding, clearly indicating that he was the leader. 

The last thing she remembered before she completely blacked out was being hoisted over one of their shoulders, the man purposely resting his hand on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as he carried her. 

-

When Mia came to, she was incredibly confused. For a moment, she looked around in a dazed state, unsure of where she was. This didn’t look anything like her own camp, and she didn’t recognize anyone. She’d been about to call out for Ike or Rhys, Nephenee or Titania, anyone… But then the aching pain on the back of her head reminded her of what happened, and how she got here. Instantly, her eyes widened. She tried to stand, but in doing so realized she was bound to a tree, her arms behind her back. She saw the man who’d knocked her unconscious, sitting a few yards away with a pair of the other bandits, the men all laughing and drinking from overflowing mugs. 

“Hey!!” She called out, narrowing her eyes at them.

The laughter stopped. They turned to face her, each of them grinning upon realizing she’d woken up. 

“Hey boss, looks like yer new toy is awake!” One of them commented.

“She looks angry…” Remarked the other. “Think this one bites?”

The ‘boss’ as he was referred to, stood up. Coming down and squatting directly in front of her, the man met her gaze, his breath reeking of alcohol. No words were exchanged for what seemed like a good minute, the two of them staring into one another's eyes, Mia’s being filled with anger, hatred, and fear, while his contained only a sickening joy. 

“Want some?” He asked, raising his tankard up in front of her lips, the aroma of fresh ale wafting up to her nostrils. “C’mon… just a sip! It’ll help ya loosen up.”

Mia didn’t reply. She didn’t take her eyes off the man. Instead, she did the first thing that came to mind, and simply spit into his cup, a small but meaningful act of defiance in her mind. Without hesitation, the chief slapped her across the face, eliciting a shriek from the girl as her head hung low off to the side, reeling from the strike. 

“Listen…” He began, taking her chin between his fingers as he lifted her head up to face him, her eyes blazing with anger. “These pigs wanted to fuck ya senseless and dump yer body in a ditch… I chose ta keep ya alive, which means I own yer pretty little ass.” He leaned in closer, the tips of their noses nearly touching. “I don’t tolerate disobedience… I won’t hesitate to cut yer throat and let them have their way with yer corpse. It’d be in yer best interest to listen ta me… got it? Just think of it as me being yer new boss.”

Despite what he’d just said, she wanted to do nothing more than scream and thrash about, or to even spit at him once more. But sting she felt in her reddened cheek still throbbed, surely a small sample of what would await her if she were to disobey. As much as she wanted to resist… staying alive was more important. 

“I understand.” She said through gritted teeth, the hateful look in her eyes only growing more intense by the moment. 

“Good… now why don’t ya prove it?” 

“H-Huh?”

Standing up, her ‘boss’ finished off what remained in his tankard before tossing it aside, a malicious grin on his wet lips as he went to undo his pants. Mia’s heart sunk the moment she realized what was going to happen, the mercenary silently begging for this to be some sort of dream. But once the mans trousers dropped to the ground, Mia gasped, it settling in that this was in no way a fabrication of the mind. She watched as his half-erect cock flopped free inches away from her face, the sweaty smell hitting her like a runaway carriage. 

“Hey, chief!” One of the others called out, standing up. “I called first dibs! 

“I called second!” Came the other after he downed his drink. 

“Shut yer traps. You’ll all get a turn soon ‘nuff…” He took his cock into his hand, stroking it to full size as he grinned down at the helpless girl. “I’m gonna be the one to break ‘er in.” 

Mia hardly wanted to imagine what ‘breaking ‘er in’ could possibly entail… but she felt it was clear what her fate was here. Perhaps it would be best to just accept it, and wait for a chance to escape?

“Open.” he commanded, snapping the girl out of her daze, her eyes unknowingly having focused on the rhythmic pumping of his hand. “Now.” 

He hesitated for a brief moment, the thought of this disgusting, smelly thing coming anywhere near her in general, much less her mouth… it was enough to make her vomit. But once he cleared his throat, indicating that he was losing patience, she slowly parted her lips, almost trembling in fearful anticipation of what was to come next. 

And just as she’d guessed, her mouth was partially stuffed with cock barely a moment after it was opened. It felt even bigger than it looked, especially when it was shoved into such a tight space. He pushed it all the way in, letting out a pleasurable groan as it began dipping down into her throat, the girls nose pressed right up against his dirty, sweaty pubes. She gagged, of course, though try as she might to pull away, he now had a handful of her purple locks firmly between his fingers.

“Fuck… so warm!” He remarked as he felt her gag and sputter around his meat, a malicious grin on his lips. “Now… don’t mind if I help myself~” 

Mia could only whine as he began to fuck her mouth. Over and over he’d pull his throbbing member out, leaving just the tip inside, only to slam back, knocking her head against the tree each time, the tough bark digging uncomfortable into her skin. The other two men who had been there came to join their leader’s side, each one wearing a similar expression to the man raping her mouth. 

“Look at the way she takes it… what a slut.” One said as he sat back and watched the show. 

His companion didn’t comment this time, instead choosing to drop his pants and begin stroking himself off at the sight of this, seemingly eager to get his turn. After a bit of hesitation, the other joined him, loosening his pants and unsheathing his hardening cock. Mia’s eyes widened even further as she watched the two men get ready to assault her the moment they could. As if being forced to endure one dirty, smelly cock wasn’t enough, she had two more waiting for her… 

He was moving faster now. And seemingly pushing his cock in just a tiny bit farther with each successive thrust, causing the mercenary to gag even harder. It was getting more and more difficult to breath, her airway being stuffed full of cock. Her vision would gradually become spotty, eyelids closing halfway as she was forced to endure this torture. Eventually, they would close entirely. The only sounds that reached her now were that of her own gagging and the cackles of her captors. She gave up as the feeling of the man’s dick assaulting her mouth became the only one she could find herself able to register, the way it rubbed against her tongue, the way it throbbed and pulsed… She would rather die than endure this shame.

Her eyes shot open when her mouth was filled with an incredibly pungent, salty flavor. The boss had finally reached orgasm, it seemed. Mia gagged on the torrent of seed that filled her mouth, the thick mixture pouring freely from his spasming cock. This was all accompanied by a guttural moan as he held her head in place, his cock being pushed in as far as it could possibly go. 

“Fuck…” He said as he pulled out. “Been months since I’ve done that.”

As much as she hated it, Mia did her best to swallow what she didn’t cough up, desperately gasping for air when she was finally able to. She panted heavily, still coughing up little globs of semen, with a few strands dribbling down her chin. She’d been lucky he pulled out when he did… another few seconds of not receiving any oxygen, and she would’ve likely passed out, or even worse. 

The relief she felt as her lungs were filled with air was short lived, though. 

“Alright boys… have fun.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia screamed in pain against the earth below as she felt yet another cock slide inside of her, this time taking her anal virginity.

The rest of the group had returned while Mia was getting a second helping of dick in her mouth, and was more than eager to join in on the fun. Once the first two men were finished with her mouth, the third decided he wanted to experience one of her fresh, unused holes, and so he unbound her from the tree, only to throw her down face first onto the ground. Her clothes were torn off, with the man forcing his weight on top of her just moments later, his disgusting cock pressing against her virgin snatch. 

She cried out in pain when he’d stolen her virginity, blood trickling down to the dirt below her as he hilted inside of her with one good thrust. The pain didn’t fade, not when he thrusted as roughly as he did while pressing her against the ground. One heaping creampie later, and she was crying, not caring if they knew they broke her the way they did. 

And now, she was getting fucked in the ass just as roughly, screaming and crying in pain as her backdoor was stuffed with cock. Being raped in her mouth and pussy was one thing, but to have something shoved up her ass? It felt beyond unnatural and disgusting, and hurt like nothing she would have imagined. To top it off, there was a hand on the back of her head, pressing her face into the dirt and grass, again making it a bit difficult to breath, though not as much as having a massive dick in her throat had done. 

The whole time, the men who weren’t actively fucking her would jerk themselves back to full mast, even after having blown a load or two… it seemed they’d gone quite some time without having any sort of release. 

“C’mon, it’s my turn after him!” One would argue, only to be followed up by some remark from his fellow bandit. Truthfully, Mia could barely even hear them, her mind focusing on the other, more painful sensations she was being subjected to, much to her chagrin.

Another creampie, this time in her tight ass. Just like when one had came inside her love tunnel, she could feel each rope shoot out and coat her inner walls, the warm wetness sending shivers down her spine. She mumbled something to the effect of ‘please stop’ into the dirt, but no one paid attention, of course. 

Who knew just how long they would keep her captive, or even keep her alive? The only hope she had now was that someone would possibly come looking for her… though maybe dying would be better than to live with the shame she currently felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did remove the "Futa Eirika x Futa Olivia" option from the poll. It's been on there for a long time, and it hasn't come close to winning in a while, I don't think, so... I'm going to remove it for now, though I will bring it back in the future. That, or perhaps I'll even just finish it sometime and upload it anyways. I did add a couple of new options though, so go vote for what you want to get written next! I also took off the Tentacle story poll, as the winners have been decided.
> 
> And when I say I welcome any and all suggestions, I mean it! You can request something, anything, and I'll likely add it to a future poll! Whether it be certain ships of characters you want to see something written for, a strange kink you're a fan of, or whatever it may be, I'd love to hear any and all ideas you have! 
> 
> Next story poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18378043
> 
> Futa Tiki x Girl of your choice poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/18378066
> 
> And here's the email for you to send any possible request/inquiries that you want to remain anonymous!: gigiloquasimodo@gmail.com


End file.
